


Tales from the Archive 3

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Tales from the Archive [3]
Category: Bleach, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Original Work
Genre: Cock milking, Filth, Futanari, Mild Ryona, MomDom, Multi, Possession, Purification, Strap-On, TF, Transformation, roboticization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Series: Tales from the Archive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162718





	1. Chapter 1

As a girl with plenty of spiritual power, it was no wonder that Orihime was a target of many kinds of spirits. Each of them wanted her body and her power for their own. Unfortunately for the last three ones that wanted her, they were all a little too hasty.

The first of those spirits was a brat that always got what he wanted. And when he saw that delicious looking ginger-haired piece of ass, he knew he wanted to skewer her on his cock. So he went straight at her, anything else be damned.

After him came a buff spirit that had been training ever since she let the material realm. But there was only so much she could do with her body being immaterial. When she saw the spiritually charged Orihime, she knew that she had somewhere to practice. Somewhere she could build her strength!

Just as the two were about to clash together, the third and most disgusting one of the lot arrived. An old pervert who never shaved, never bathed, never did anything. He passed on as he lived, in his awfully dirty undies. Which left him stinking beyond all belief, so much that the poor girl caught a glimpse of all three of them right before it was too late.

Orihime barely got a chance to scream as the three spirits slammed into her at the same time. Their essences all melded together into one horrid ball, changing her on a fundamental level.

The boy’s horny desire for women. The strength of the buff woman. And the depravity and utter disregard for self care from the old man. She could feel it all inside her, as she grabbed the twin cocks that now grew from her crotch…

And as it would just so happen, the newly possessed and changed Orihime caught a glimpse of Rukia’s fine ass… And she licked her thickened, disgusting lips, her older-looking eyes revealing what she intended to do...

She had a hole to sow some seeds inside…


	2. White Crusaders Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring FluffySheepHair's Arlinda and Luc.

“So, you chose me today? What, you think you can get me to treat you to a steak dinner with everything?”

“Of course I do. You never disappoint.”

Arlinda grinned as she threw herself onto her partner, the young man named Luc. Compared to everyone else on the base, he considered himself a charmer. Which was a stark contrast to their many personalities, but one that she exploited for all it was worth.

“You hurt me, Arlinda. You really do.” Luc grinned a little as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, his cock pressing against her thighs as he kissed her along the shoulder. “But I think we can come to an agreement. A little bit of fun here, maybe a bit of fun tonight, and I’ll give the dinner you want.”

The sweaty girl’s stomach growled in response to the offer. “Make double the portion, and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me tonight. How’s that, can my favorite Gentleman do that for me?”

“You drive a hard bargain, Arlinda. But since you really are the most beautiful girl here, I can’t say no.” Luc chimed as he carefully adjusted himself, sinking his cock into her folds. Gently. Carefully. Taking extra care not to cause her any harm…

She had to admit, while she would normally hate how slow all of this went, there was something about the way that he showered her in love that made it tolerable. Maybe that or the promise of a five-course dinner later in the evening… Yeah it was probably that part.

The minutes ticked by. The slow, passionate sex lasting as long as it needed to, before the young man blew his potent load inside his partner, just as she reached her own orgasm. A mutual climax, the kind that only a gentle man could provoke.

Both of them just stared into each others’ eyes as the afterglow washed over them. Satisfied with how everything had turned out… And preparing themselves mentally for the night to come.


	3. Evangelion Roboticization

The Children that were needed to pilot the EVA were a difficult bunch. Unit 0’s pilot was emotionally dead, Unit 1’s pilot was little more than a child following orders and throwing a tantrum here and there when things got too complicated, and Unit 2’s… Well, she was like Unit 1’s but on steroids.

If they were to keep using them like normal, it’d be impossible for them to follow orders. So, combined with the special circumstances that were involved in the creation of Unit 2, the higher ups made a decision.

“Hey! This wasn’t part of any deal! What the hell do you think you are doing!?” The Pilot of Unit 2, Asuka Langley Sohryu, slammed her fists against the glass tube she had been stuffed into. “You need me! You need me to pilot that thing!”

The ones in charge of her conversion didn’t blink in response to her protests. They simply did what they had to do. After all, they didn’t need her. Not her personality, anyway. Just her visage.

Asuka let out a scream as a strange mercury-like substance filled the tube. It was like the LCL used in the entry plug, but its purpose was a little more nebulous. Especially as she felt her body stiffening.

Little by little, her flesh melded together with the liquid. Perfecting her. Her ability to move on her own accord stripped away as she became little more than a metallic doll. A doll with elements of her own EVA, colorscheme and all.

She tried to scream. But as the last piece of it all descended on her, a multi-eyed helmet in the style of Unit 2’s own face, her resistance was firmly erased.

The glass descended and allowed the Pilot to step out. With heavy steps she did, saluting as her ‘eyes’ started glowing, her words as robotic as her new way of thinking.

“Pilot Unit 2 Online. Awaiting Orders.”


	4. White Crusaders Stress Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring FluffySheepHair's Jay and Arlinda.

“Why do you keep on doing this? Can’t you just go shower after a workout like a normal person?”

“I’d waste the turnon, Jay. Come on, just lemme have a lil’ taste.”

Arlinda was a thirsty woman. Every workout left her a sweaty mess, and whenever she smelled her own potent odor, she couldn’t help herself from going straight to town on one of her fellow White Crusaders.

Today’s target was the young Jay, one of the boys amongst them. And frankly, he had gone through this so many times that he really just wanted it to stop. So instead of letting her have her way, where she rode him like a cowgal…

“How’s! This! Huh!?” The sheep-haired boy cried out as he dug his fingers into her hips, slamming his own in with quite a bit of force. He had turned the tables and pinned her against the bed. To punish her for bothering him one too many times.

Arlinda was grinning the entire time. She wasn’t deterred by this at all. In fact, this was exactly what she had been aiming for. Because the harder he thrust, the better it felt. “Not good enough! Keep going!”

Jay narrowed his eyes as he kept up the pressure. He slammed in harder and harder, looking to get this over and done with as fast as he possibly could. And yet she just kept on egging him on..!

In a bid of frustration, he punched her. Hard. Enough to leave a bruise, while smashing his cock into her cervix… Or rather, straight into her womb.

He lost his concentration as the lack of resistance caused her pussy to clamp down on him and wring everything out of him, causing him to cry out as it all squirted into her womb…

Arlinda just grinned as he blew it all. Maybe if she pushed him a little more, her sessions with him could turn out to be real fun…


	5. VR Futa Cockmilking

“A new game, huh? I’ve never seen a game like this one. And what’s this controller for?” 

Blair was having a fun time walking through the city on her day off, when she stumbled her way to the arcade. And while she would’ve normally loved to play a couple of dancing games to show off her body to anybody that might want a peek, she noticed that there was a game specifically advertised for girls like her. Girls with thick cocks that just needed to blow their wads inside something nice and squishy and soft.

She followed the instructions that were written on the side of the machine, sliding a rather simple looking headset on as she dropped her shorts and stuck the ‘controller’ on her cock. Only for her mind to jolt as the pictures in front of her face started flashing, and the ‘controller’ tightened around her rod.

By the time that Blair could register what was happening, her cock felt like it was being vacuum sucked by some sort of demoness. A demoness that was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Like how she was a hero, and how she was looking forward to their marriage, and… and..!

“N-Noooo!” The blonde bimbo cried out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the suction and tightness simulated by the onahole-shaped controller being far too much for her. She quickly fell onto her ass, exhausted and drained by that powerful orgasm…

When her eyes focused once more, she saw that sexy milfy demoness standing over her. With her dripping cunt drooling down on her rod. She was ready for another round. Just like the player was, her limp cock quickly growing just as hard as before as she heard another few words grace her ears.

“Oh, my sweet Hero. Let us consummate this marriage of ours… And breed like the dirty rabbits we are…”


	6. White Crusaders Strapped-On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring FluffySheepHair's Arlinda and Kiana

As part of the White Crusaders, there were things that Arlinda knew about her partner, Kiana. She was a very stoic kind of girl. Always following the mission, and not really talking much outside of that.

Honestly, it kinda ticked her off sometimes. That’s why she decided to hound her during one of her workout-induced bouts of sweaty heat. Surely she could make her crack, see what was underneath all of that stone-faced loyalty of hers.

This wasn’t the first time she had done so. And it probably wouldn’t be the last, due to how she never learned her lesson.

“Ghhhooood! Kiana, you’re breaking me! Stop!” Arlinda shouted, pain and pleasure shooting through her body as she tried to keep her hands on the sheets below the two.

The eye-patched and usually stoic Kiana didn’t listen to her. She hadn’t listened to her for a while. Ever since she put on the strap-on that the redhead had brought, she was like a different person entirely. While she still didn’t emote too well, the way she almost growled when she shoved that rigid shaft into her partner’s hole was beastly.

Arlinda let out moan and groan in sequence. She could feel her legs trembling as Kiana pulled on them, making her entire body shiver and shudder in the process. She was stretching them while using them as support… Really, this made it all feel like another workout. Which, if she had to admit it, made it feel even better than just a regular fuck.

Just as she was getting used to the feeling, she felt that thick shaft slamming as deep inside her as it could go. It even pushed through her cervix, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head as it almost felt like her mind shattered from the pleasure…

...Next time she’d make Kiana do this to her, she’d have to bring the special mold. Just to compare her performance to a certain blonde she knew…


	7. Futa Momdomming

“There there, Blair. It’s okay. So what if you lost your lunch on the way to school? You’re home now, that’s all that matters.”

For a blonde with a reputation to keep, it was hard to admit that she had done something wrong. Especially if it was something as minor as forgetting her things at home or losing them on the morning bus. But there was always a benefit to that kind of stuff.

Dear Blair, the heavy-cocked near-Bimbo, had a mother that loved her very much. A mother that wanted nothing more than to see her dearest daughter have the biggest and brightest smile on her face. So when she saw her come home with a bit of a miserable look on her face, there was only one thing that she could do.

“M-mom! Not so hard! G-Geez, it’s so much!” Blair cried out as her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. A trail of drool was slowly rolling down her chin as her arousal was spiking so fast that she could hardly keep up.

It wasn’t hard to understand why she felt this way. When her cock was nearly swallowed by her mom’s gigantic titties and her tip sucked and licked like it was nothing more than a lollipop, to the point where every inch of her member was being pressurized by her dearest and loving mother… There was no other way for her to really feel.

The fact she even held out as long as she could was astonishing. But it couldn’t last. She had gone through this so many times, and yet it always managed to break her in a matter of minutes. Once she felt that suction intensify and vacuum-like, she just had to let it all out and scream.

Blair’s dear Mother giggled as she swallowed most of it, slowly opening her mouth to show the sticky bounty and the warmth to her daughter. “Still as healthy as ever, Blair. Now… How about we see how your hips are doing?”

She had such a wonderful mother. That thirst of hers was always wonderful… And it always left her too tired to go to school the next day…


	8. White Crusaders Chubby Femdom

“Goodness, Arlinda. Not even a minute after you’re done exercising, and you’re already aching like this. Good thing you chose me instead of the others, I doubt they’d have time for you.”

A soft giggle left the plump and matured Lonnie’s mouth, her hand carefully squeezing into her redheaded friend’s well-toned thigh while using the other to lift her head close to her breast.

“I don’t care if they’d have time. Besides, they like it anyway.” Arlinda chimed as she squeezed her hands into that massive tit in front of her eyes, grinning as she watched the milk slowly dribble out. Even though the strong and chubby woman hadn’t been pregnant, her breasts were still full of that sweet sweet nectar.

The black-haired Lonnie winced a bit as those strong hands squeezed into her breast, causing her to reach inward with the hand on that thigh. “Don’t get too hasty, Arlinda. Enjoy yourself. Relax.” She whispered as she pushed that head of hers close to her nipple, forcing it between her friend’s dry lips.

Her friend didn’t really listen. She just suckled away at that delicious teat. Because the more she agitated her partner and got her closer to orgasm, the more aggressive she’d get. Especially with how close those fingers were already getting to her crotch.

The larger woman plunged her fingers into that needy slit, which had been pre-lubed by the juices that had been running down her thigh, and jammed them as deep inside as they could go. She even used her thumb to push against that bean-sized clit, just to drag her over the edge.

Arlinda let out a muffled scream as the pin-point strike to her clit was stronger than expected. Leaving her with a set of weakened muscles and a mouth that just idly suckled on the nipple that it was attached to, her mind struggling to keep itself together after a sudden and rough orgasm like that.

Lonnie smiled as the redhead nursed from her teat, enjoying the afterglow. And preparing herself for the second round…


	9. King Cobra Purification

“Ehehehe, you’ve been quite the helpful little thing, you know? I didn’t think anybody could turn her into such a pervert, except for me of course, but you did it. I don’t know how, but you have my thanks. Maybe you’d like a little bit of fun with me to reward you?”

“H-hey, u-uh, w-what’d you do to me when we… Y-You know. I feel so weird, like there’s something trying to push out inside my chest… M-My heart, is that what you’re saying it is? N-No, I don’t fall in love that easily. I’m all about the horny stuff, not something as pure as… l-love…”

“P-Please make it stop. Every time I look at you, I feel like I’m getting dizzy. Like there’s a burning sensation inside me, that just keeps melting away all my needs and wants. I… I haven’t even played with myself for days. ...T-That’s… That’s cute, you say? I… I..!”

“H-Hello, I… I tried out the dress you told me about. It’s a bit tight around my tummy, but… Y-You think I look cute in it? T-Then I guess it’s fine. As long as you like it, it’s alright. A-And I haven’t touched myself still! I keep it to when you’re near, and… U-uhm, c-can you please… Y-You will? G-Great!”

“Darling… That’s a good name for you, honestly. It really matches how much your kindness shines through when I look at you. You always smiled at me like that when I congratulated you, and… I think I’ve only gotten this far because of you. S-So… Thanks, Darling. E-eh? Y-You wanna take things… O-Oh dear…”

“It’s kicking, Darling. You have to take responsibility now, okay..? I won’t leave your side, but… I want you to be as good a father as you can be. For the sake of our little bundle of joy. Okay? ...Thank you. Thank you so much…”


	10. Filthy Shota Cock

“Slow day. Guess I picked a shitty hole to stick it out in.”

A woman by the name of Grace, a certified whore who had been through quite the lively adventure, sat on a dirty and grimy toilet. Given the holes to her sides, it was obvious that this stall wasn’t just meant for bowel movements. It was meant for bitches like her to give the relief to those that needed it.

Just as the fat-tittied gal thought that she had wasted her time, she caught the scent of a real piece of work. Her eyes glazed to the side as she saw it. The slab of meat that caught her attention could be called anything but clean, considering the skin that covered it. It was frankly utterly disgusting, enough to make anybody gag at the sight of it…

But for somebody like her, this was exactly what she had been waiting for. “Finally, just what I’ve been craving…” She licked her plumped up lips and gently pinched her teeth around the foreskin of that awful rod, revealing the mishmash of unwashed filth stored underneath. An absolute smorgasboard of filthy liquids and old dickcheese.

All of it, whether it was chunky or slimy, went down her throat in a matter of minutes. She did have to chew through quite a lot of it, but considering her diet prior to this, she wasn’t really bothered. It even made her shiver a little, with how the foul scent burnt away at her nostrils.

Just as she finished cleaning it all up, the now-cleaned cock shot her straight in the face with a thick rope of chunky cum, as a boyish giggle echoed from the other stall.

Grace licked her lips as she got up, kicking open not only her own stall but the stall belonging to her latest ‘customer’. After all, he had riled her up. It was only fair to finish things off personally.

Especially when that monster of a cock belonged to such a delicious lookin’ kiddo. Oh yes. She had hit the jackpot.


End file.
